


It Suits You

by SharkGirl



Series: After "I Do." [5]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Christmas, Christmas Party, Christmas Smut, Confident!Furi, Deutsch | German, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Married Couple, Married Sex, Office Sex, Smut, santa suit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 01:43:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8691604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: “Have you seen Sei?”“I believe Akashi-san is getting dressed.”“Still?” His eyes widened.“Well, he was a bit reluctant,” she began, pursing her lips as if to keep something inside. “But you’ll understand why when you see him.”Written for Niri's Birthday 2016!!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cerberos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerberos/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY, NIRI!! ♥  
> Christmas came early this year ^^;;
> 
> Okay, so now you know why I was asking about Christmas and Santa, haha.  
> This story got out of hand. I just meant to write you a cute little fluff and smut piece and, well...look what happened!! I do hope you enjoy it, though.
> 
> Beta'd by the lovely indevan~  
> Although I took one trimester of German in high school, I used Google Translate, so please let me know if I accidentally cursed someone out, haha. The phrases are pretty easy to understand in context, but I'd be happy to provide translations, if anyone would like.
> 
> Okay, enough out of me.  
> Enjoy and go wish [Niri](http://cerberosthehellguard.tumblr.com) a Happy Birthday!! ♥

“So,” Takao began, stealing one of Furihata’s fries from his tray – a usual occurrence. “What did you do for Sei-chan’s birthday?”

Furihata set his burger down.  He knew that was coming.  Mostly because he’d been talking so big the week before.  He kept bragging – well, not bragging, really, but _strongly hinting_ – that he was going to surprise his husband by ‘taking charge’ in the bedroom.  At that, Takao had let his imagination run wild, making suggestions that Furihata hadn’t yet considered.

It had been overwhelming.

“Actually.” Furihata cleared his throat. “We haven’t done anything yet.”

“Haven’t…” Takao blinked. “But his birthday already passed.” He frowned. “It’s nearly Christmas!”

“I know, but Sei’s been really busy…” He avoided looking at Takao’s disappointed face by focusing on his burger. “We haven’t had the time-”

“Furihata Kouki!” Takao admonished, voice a little too loud. “Have I taught you _nothing_?!” At that, Furihata snapped his head up. “When you don’t _have_ the time, you _make_ the time.” Takao sighed and shook his head. “Honestly, Furi, I’m so-”

“It’s not like before,” Furihata interrupted. “It’s not like Sei is,” he paused, lowering his voice to a whisper, “neglecting me or anything.”

“Then…?”

“He’s been really busy at work-”

“I’ve heard this one before.” Takao took a sip of his soda, his sharp eyes pinning Furihata to his seat, opposite him in the booth. “But I think you handled that well last time.”

Takao was referring, of course, to a few months earlier when, in Akashi’s attempt to finish up a month’s worth of work in two weeks, he’d accidentally made Furihata feel like their honeymoon was over and that their relationship was fizzling out.  It had all been a complete misunderstanding, of course, but Furihata hadn’t found out why his husband was away so long until after he sneaked into his office and propositioned Akashi for sex on top of his desk.

An act which they’d ended up doing, anyway, of course.

Furihata’s cheeks heated at the memory.

“Earth to Furi!” Takao waved a hand in front of his face, catching his attention.

“Oh, sorry, Taka-”

“So, it’s simple, right?” Takao wrapped his lips around his straw, giving a suggestive suck before pulling back and licking his lips. “You just have to do what you did last time.”

“But!” Furihata began and then lowered his voice when two high school girls at a table nearby turned toward them. “But,” he said again in a whisper, “I know _why_ Sei’s busy this time.”

“Even so.” The other man crossed his arms over his chest. “I know why Shin-chan’s busy, but that doesn’t stop me from sneaking into his wing of the hospital and cornering him in the-”

“Taka.”

“Fine.” Takao threw his hands up. “ _Don’t_ fuck your husband’s brains out on his desk.”

“Taka!” Furihata covered his face with his hands.

They sat there in silence for a moment before he lowered them, peeking up at Takao above the tips of his fingers.

“Besides.” He licked his lips, eyes darting to the side before meeting the other’s gaze. “I thought we agreed I’d be riding him.”

“Ah, so you took my advice, after all!” Takao beamed. “Oh, Sei-chan is going to love that.”

“Well, I thought it was about time I tried something, you know…different.” Furihata bit his lower lip. “Sei is so good to me and I’d very much like to return the favor.”

“Oh, my little boy is growing up.” Takao pretended to wipe away a tear from the corner of his eye and Furihata immediately regretted telling him that last part. “So, when are you going to surprise him?” He didn’t give Furihata a chance to answer before he added. “Or, rather, when are you even going to _see_ him again?”

“Tomorrow night, actually.” Furihata smiled just thinking about it.

“Christmas Eve?” Takao raised his brows. “How romantic!”

Furihata blushed and continued. “I told you he’s been really busy, right?” Takao nodded. “Well, he and his father have been meeting with investors from this German company all month and it seems like they’ve finally reached an agreement.”

“Perfect timing!” Takao cheered. “So, are you going to take him out to eat or for a night on the town? Shin-chan is on call, so I’m going to cook him dinner.”

Furihata had to admit that that sounded really nice.  And he would have loved to have stayed at home and romanced his husband properly before showing off his newfound – if not completely hypothetical – confidence.

But, unfortunately, he wouldn’t be given the chance.

“We’re going to a party.”

Takao’s face fell.  “A party?”

“Yes.”

“On Christmas Eve?”

“…yes?”

“Arguably _the_ most romantic holiday of the year?” Takao shook his head again. “Furi, it should just be the two of you.”

“I know, but it’s for the investors.” Furihata chewed on his bottom lip.  Sure, in Japan Christmas Eve was for lovers, but in Germany it was a family affair.  And, with all of the German executives away from home, throwing a party was the least the Akashi Corporation could do.

“Well, I suppose you can seduce him after the party,” Takao grumbled around another of Furihata’s fries. “Where’s it being held?”

“The Akashi Building,” he answered before taking another bite of his burger. “In the reception area near Sei’s office.”

“By his _office_ , huh?” Takao waggled his eyebrows and Furihata flushed, nearly choking on his food.

“Taka!” he wheezed, hitting his chest with a fist and holding his other hand out.  Takao handed him his cup and he drank until it didn’t feel like bread, meat, and cheese were trying to make their way into his lungs.

As Furihata recovered, he heard the message alert go off on his phone.  He reached for it, but he was still coughing.

“Want me to get that?” Takao asked and he nodded.  The other man reached over and picked his phone up off of the table, unlocking the screen and opening the message.  Takao’s brows shot up and he smiled.  “What’s this?”

“What…does it…say?” Furihata asked, clearing his throat and trying to breathe properly again.

“Kouki, please ensure that Seijuurou does not back out of our agreement,” Takao read aloud and then looked back up at Furihata. “Looks like your husband is trying to get out of his dad’s party.”

“You think?” Furihata asked and then furrowed his brow.  No, Akashi knew how important the party was for their guests.  “It has to be something else.”

“Well,” Takao said, handing him back his phone. “If I were you, I’d ask him about it.”

“Yes, well…” Furihata slipped his phone into his pocket and took another sip of his drink.

“You’re not going to ask him, are you?”

“No.”

“Of course not.” Takao sighed. “But you are going to jump him after the party, right?”

Furihata blushed and that seemed to be enough for his self-appointed brother-in-law.

“That’s my boy.”

He swallowed and frowned at Takao.

“Please stop calling me that.”

 

 

As it turned out, Furihata couldn’t have asked Akashi about it if he’d wanted to.  His husband didn’t come home that night and was busy the whole next morning.  Furihata didn’t even get a phone call until after lunch.

 _‘I’m sorry I’ve been so busy lately, Kouki,’_ Akashi apologized, sounding exhausted.

“It’s okay, Sei. I understand.”

 _‘Still,’_ his husband sighed. _‘I would have liked to have come home last night…”_

“Miss me?” Furihata asked, always a little more confident over the phone, and more so now that he had a post-party plan for the evening.

 _‘Always,’_ Akashi replied with a fond chuckle. _‘Did your suit arrive?’_

“It did.” Furihata glanced over to where a garment bag hung on the hook beside their bathroom door. “I hope you didn’t spend too much on it.”

_‘Come now. I can’t very well have my husband showing up to the party in rags, can I?’_

“Sei.” Furihata shook his head, even though the other couldn’t see.

_‘Just promise me you’ll wear it. I just know it will look lovely on you.’_

His cheeks were burning, but he had an idea. “I’ll wear it, but on one condition.” He took a deep breath, bracing himself.  He could do this.

 _‘Oh?’_ Akashi asked. _‘And what’s that?’_

“After the party,” Furihata swallowed. “You have to take it off me.” He waited for his husband’s reaction.  He was getting better at flirting and the art of seduction – anything was better than he used to be – but he still got nervous when he initiated it.

 _‘Kouki,’_ Akashi groaned, sounding frustrated.  Furihata thought he’d made a mistake until his husband continued.  _‘You can’t just say those kinds of things while I’m at work…’_

“Why not?” he asked, biting back a grin.

 _‘You know why.’_ Akashi’s voice was deep, velvety through the earpiece and it sent a delicious tingle up Furihata’s spine. _‘But, I agree to your terms,’_ he said. _‘Wear the suit and I’ll be sure to undress you, removing each layer personally.’_

Again, Furihata’s face grew warmer as heat pooled in his belly.

“Okay,” he managed.

 _‘Good,’_ Akashi sounded like he was smiling.  _‘And I’m sorry about all the long hours. I promise I will make it up to you after the party,’_ he said. _‘The contracts are all signed and I’ll have four whole days off.’_

“That’s wonderful!” Furihata beamed.  The house felt so empty without his husband and, with the library closed and the mini-basketballers on winter break, he had little to occupy his time.

Just then, his phone beeped.

“Oh, Sei. I’m getting a text.”

_‘It’s just as well. I have to get back to the meeting. I only stepped out during the break.’_

“I’ll see you tonight before the party?” Furihata asked, hopeful.

_‘I’m afraid I’ll have to send a car for you, Kouki.’_

“Oh.” His face fell.

_‘But we can ride home together. I promise.’_

“Okay, Sei. I’ll see you tonight.”

_‘And I’ll be seeing the rest of you later tonight.’_

“Sei!” Furihata gasped, cheeks burning, but he still smiled as his husband chuckled over the line. “See you at the party. Love you.”

 _‘And I love you.’_ With a click, the call ended and Furihata sighed.  He hated going to social events alone.  He usually stuck to Akashi’s side as his husband brilliantly navigated parties and conferences.  He would bow when necessary and leave all the talking to his more articulate half.

His phone buzzed in his hand, his message alert going off again.  He’d almost forgotten about the message he received during their call.

Furihata opened the messages.  Both were from his father-in-law.

_‘Kouki. Seijuurou refuses to wear the suit. Please convince him.’_

_‘Never mind. I’ve handled it. See you tonight!’_

He furrowed his brow.  His husband normally chose his own clothing, as he had impeccable taste.  But had Masaomi chosen a suit for him this time?  Had he not liked it?  That was odd.  They had similar styles.  More importantly, was he really making deals with Furihata over a suit, when he wouldn’t wear the one his father bought him?

That was a little hypocritical, wasn’t it?

Ah well, his father-in-law had taken care of it.

Now all Furihata had to worry about was getting himself ready and into the suit his husband had custom ordered for him.  With that in mind, he looked down and poked at his stomach, a little softer than he remembered.  When was the last time he and Takao had gone running?

After all that, he really hoped that suit would fit, at least.

 

 

The party was nothing short of a dazzling gala.  The entirety of the Akashi building was dressed with lights throughout, but the grand foyer was completely decked out.  There were four huge fir trees in each of the corners, covered with twinkling lights and exquisite glass ornaments.  The fountain in the center of the room was lit from below so the water shined red and green.  And the two regal lion statues in front of the Akashis’ offices had wreaths around their necks and red and white hats on their heads.

Yes, the Akashi family didn’t skimp.

When Furihata entered the foyer, he immediately spotted his husband’s secretary, her usual suit replaced with a long red cocktail dress and a black fur shrug – though, if Furihata knew anything about her, it was faux.

“Kouki-san!” she greeted, her light eyes sparkling.

“Kitagawa-san,” he returned, taking her extended hand and bringing it to his lips – something he’d seen Akashi do before and thought it proper. “You look lovely.”

“Oh, don’t start with that flattery.” She removed her hand and waved it dismissively. “You’ll give this old lady ideas.” She winked and Furihata felt his cheeks heat up.  She laughed then and he cleared his throat, changing the subject.

“Have you seen Sei?”

“I believe Akashi-san is getting dressed.”

“Still?” His eyes widened.  The party had already started.  They must have had some last minute paperwork or something if he wasn’t ready yet.

“Well, he was a bit reluctant,” she began, pursing her lips as if to keep something inside. “But you’ll understand why when you see him.” She winked again and turned when someone called her name. “I should be going. I was just about to give a tour.”

“Of course.” Furihata bowed and offered her a smile.

“See you later.” She waved and made her way over to a few of the German executives on the other side of the room.

Furihata hadn’t yet been formally introduced to anyone, so he didn’t want to just walk up and start talking to them.  Plus, even after listening to the audio files his husband had purchased for him, he still didn’t speak enough German to keep up.

“Ah, Kouki, there you are!”

He turned just in time to see his father-in-law grinning at him, a cup of dark amber liquid clutched in his hand.

“Would you care for some  _Feuerzangenbowle_?” he asked, holding the drink forward.

“Um…”

“It’s actually quite tasty,” Masaomi offered, pointing toward the refreshment table where one of the German businessmen was preparing a cup, lighting something on fire and nearly singing his eyebrows.

“ _Ein bisschen zu viel Rum, glaube ich_ ,” the man said with a laugh and the others joined in.

“A bit too much rum, indeed.” Masaomi called back, raising his glass before turning back toward Furihata. “Shall I fetch you a glass?”

“I’m quite alright, Masaomi-san,” Furihata insisted.

“Come now, Kouki.” The older man frowned. “Haven’t I told you to call me ‘Dad’?”

“Oh, right.” He blushed. “Sorry, um, Dad.” It still felt weird, even though Masaomi had been trying to get him to call him that since he and Akashi officially started dating years ago.

“My, you look absolutely stunning in that suit,” Masaomi said, as if he’d just taken notice of Furihata’s attire.  “My son truly has the finest taste.”

“Masa-um-I mean, Dad, I’m not really-”

“Speaking of, he should be making his grand entrance soon,” he went on, blatantly ignoring his son-in-law’s embarrassment. “Though I should probably send someone in to make sure he hasn’t escaped out of a window or something.”

“Excuse me?” Furihata asked, incredulous.  His husband wasn’t the type to shirk his responsibilities and he honestly couldn’t picture Akashi crawling through a window, especially considering what floor they were on.  “Does he dislike the suit that much?” he asked, not realizing he’d said it out loud.

“I’m afraid so,” Masaomi replied with a slow shake of his head. “I would have worn it myself, but, since this is Seijuurou’s big acquisition, I thought it only right that he show this gesture to our honored guests.”

Furihata suddenly had a bad feeling.

“Masaomi-san-”

“Dad,” he corrected.

“Dad,” Furihata atoned, carefully choosing his words. “What exactly is my husband wearing-”

But, at that moment, the lights lowered.  The low hum of party chatter grew silent as one of women from the German company stepped in front of a large plush chair Furihata hadn’t noticed before.

“ _Unsere geehrten Gastgeber haben uns Geschenke angeboten_ ,” she began, though Furihata couldn’t understand her. “ _Und hier, um sie zu liefern, ist unser eigener Weihnachtsmann, Seijuurou Akashi.”_

Okay, the name he understood.  And, before Furihata had a chance to ask Masaomi what she’d said, the door to his husband’s office opened and out came a red-suited – and rather disgruntled-looking – Akashi Seijuurou, complete with a white beard and large sack over his shoulder

“Oh my…” Furihata turned wide eyes on his father-in-law, who just raised his drink toward his son.  Suddenly his husband’s reluctance to wear the suit of his father’s choosing made complete sense.

Akashi was dressed as Santa Claus.

Furihata covered his mouth as Akashi walked over to the red velvet upholstered chair and set his bag down before taking a seat.  A moment later, a line formed – the ladies being the first to rush to the front – and one by one, Akashi gave them their gifts.

They were small packages, but if he knew anything about the Akashis – and Furihata considered himself to be an expert by now – they contained more than just some little trinkets.  Beneath the golden wrapping paper lay priceless watches or jewelry or something equally as grand.

“Aren’t you going to take your turn?” Masaomi asked, gently elbowing him.

“Oh, I’m not sure if Sei would appreciate that,” Furihata answered, sneaking a peek back at his husband and stifling a laugh as the young woman on his lap got a bit too close for his husband’s comfort.

“I think he would,” his father-in-law argued. “Especially after all that.” He gestured toward the seemingly never-ending line, people from both companies having appeared as if from thin air, crowding the previously spacious room. “Might be refreshing.”

“Akashi-san!” someone called and Masaomi turned toward them.  “Well, I should get back to my guests.” He gave Furihata one last look. “Enjoy the party, Kouki.”

Furihata nodded and then glanced back at the line.

Well, it wouldn’t hurt.

After what seemed like ages, it was finally his turn.  There were a few businessmen behind him who’d been daring each other to sit on their boss’s lap, but neither seemed to want to go through with it.  Of course, most of those who did were the young ladies and gentlemen from the secretarial pool, eager to take advantage of their chance to get close to _The_ Akashi Seijuurou.

Akashi was distracted when Furihata came up.  He’d closed his eyes and tilted his head back, looking like a man praying for something or someone to save him.

With a little smirk, Furihata hopped onto his husband’s lap, causing the other to gasp in surprise.

“Hey there, Santa,” he teased, wrapping his arms around Akashi’s neck.

“Kouki?” From below the oversized white and red hat, his crimson eyes widened. “What are you-”

“You father suggested that I pay you a visit,” he said and then gave a little pout. “You’re not upset, are you?”

“Upset?” Akashi brought a hand up and snaked it around Furihata’s waist, pulling him closer. “Quite the contrary.” He was probably smiling, but it was hard to tell with the fake beard in the way. “I’m glad you decided to drop in.”

“So, do you have a present for me?” Furihata asked, peeking over his husband’s shoulder at the bag on the floor.

“That all depends,” Akashi began, taking on a deeper, more Santa-like voice. “Have you been a good boy this year, Kouki?”

“Well…” Furihata began, leaning in close.  This was his chance.  An image of a proud Takao giving him a thumbs up appeared in his head as he whispered in his husband’s ear. “I’m afraid I’ve been very naughty,” he breathed and then pulled back.

“Kouki…” With the white fluff surrounding them, Akashi’s eyes stood out, especially with how dark they’d just become.

“Well, I should go.” Furihata disentangled himself and slid off of Akashi’s lap. “But I’ll be sure to collect my present after the party’s ended.”  And, with that, he walked away, feeling amazingly confident and sexy.

He’d done it!  He’d really done it!

He was sure Akashi would scold him later for choosing that exact moment to flirt, but he didn’t care.  He needed to maintain his current status as the flirter – Akashi being the flirtee, of course – so he could follow through with his plan for the evening.

The rest of the party was pretty uneventful.  Akashi disappeared after he’d finished handing out gifts and suddenly, the guests were leaving.  It was quite possibly the shortest get-together the Akashis had ever thrown.

“They’re heading back to the hotel to celebrate with their families over video chat,” Masaomi informed him.  “It’s almost evening back home for them.”

Ah.  So, this holiday really was a big deal.  Now he understood why his father-in-law and husband had gone to such great lengths to make their investors feel welcome and their beliefs understood.

“I’m going to be heading back as well,” Masaomi went on. “Seijuurou is probably still quite upset with me,” he said with a chuckle. “Please thank him for me, won’t you?”

“I will,” Furihata promised.

“Thank you, Kouki.” He placed a hand on his shoulder and gave it a squeeze. “Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas, Dad.”

The older man’s eyes widened and then he smiled, placing a hand over his mouth and clearing his throat before taking his leave.

Before he realized it, Furihata was alone.

The food had been cleaned up and only the decorations remained.  The room was dark, but the light was on in his husband’s office. 

“Ah, so that’s where he’s been hiding.” He walked toward the heavy door with the frosted window and the words ‘ _Akashi Seijuurou – Senior Vice President_ ’ etched into the glass. He cracked the door open and spied his husband sitting behind his desk, still in costume, his head in his hands and an untouched plate of cookies near his elbow.

Creeping as quietly as he could, he tiptoed inside and shut the door, making his way over to the desk.

“Is the party over?” Akashi asked without raising his head.

“Yes,” Furihata replied, a little disappointed that he hadn't surprised him.

“Finally.” He looked up.  The beard and hat were gone, both sitting on the desk beside him. “My father had my suit laundered and this was all I had to wear.” He pushed back from the desk and pulled at the red velour fabric.  “I was not about to walk back out there in this.”

“Oh, I don’t know.” Furihata walked around the desk and sat on his husband’s lap, picking up the discarded Santa hat and placing it onto Akashi’s head. “I think red’s your color.”

“Kouki…” he frowned up at him.

“Hmm?”

“You’re in high spirits tonight,” he said, the frown melting away, being replaced by a curious grin. “What’s got you in such a good mood?”

“Well, it’s the most romantic night of the year and my husband and I are alone in his office...” Furiahta bit his lip. “What’s not to be happy about?”

“And here I thought you were just teasing me about my outfit,” Akashi challenged, sliding a hand up Furihata’s back to thread his fingers into his hair, pulling him in for a kiss.

“Oh, I enjoyed that, as well,” Furihata breathed against his lips. “You make a fine Father Christmas, I think.”

“Dad wouldn’t let me hear the end of it,” he lamented, his other hand coming to rest on Furihata’s thigh. “Said he’d disinherit me if I refused to wear this getup.”

“And you still fought him on it,” Furihata noted, turning in his lap so he straddled him in the large, wheeled office chair, his knees digging into the fine leather.

“Well, wouldn’t you?” Akashi raised an eyebrow. “I looked ridiculous.”

“I think you looked sexy,” Furihata said, removing the Santa hat and running his fingers through his husband’s cherry locks. “I love a man in uniform,” he teased.

“I hadn’t realized you were into older men, Kouki,” Akashi snickered, crimson gaze shifting toward the fake beard on his desk. “Should I grow mine out?” he asked as he lifted a hand to rub his chin.

“Mm, as sexy as your stubble is…” Furihata threw the hat over his shoulder and placed his hands on Akashi’s cheeks, pressing their foreheads together. “I like the sleek and smooth Akashi Seijuurou much better.”

“Even in this suit?” he asked.

“Even in a bunny suit.” Furihata chuckled.

“Please don’t give my father any more ideas,” Akashi groaned, letting his head fall forward to rest on Furihata’s shoulder.  “And besides,” he said, voice muffled by the suit jacket. “I think you’d make a much better bunny.”

“Oh?” Furihata snorted.

“Yes.” Akashi’s breath seeped through the fabric, warming Furihata’s skin. “And speaking of clothing,” he pulled back, a smile on his lips. “As I thought, this suits you perfectly.” He gripped one of the lapels and smoothed the fabric. “You look absolutely delectable tonight, Kouki.”

“Sei…” His cheeks warmed at the compliment.

“And just what got into you earlier?” Akashi went on. “Saying you’ve been naughty.” His crimson eyes flashed. “Were you trying to rile me up in front of our guests?”

Furihata bit his lower lip before looking up at his husband through his lashes.

“Did you not like it?”

“Are you kidding?” Akashi’s brows shot up. “You know I can’t resist a confident Kouki.”

“I _was_ pretty confident, huh?”

“And unbelievably sexy,” Akashi added, leaning forward to kiss his lips. “Now, we should probably call the driver to come get us.”

Furihata made a noncommittal noise in response.  It’s not that he didn’t want to go home.  In fact, he’d like to skip the car ride all together and go straight to their bed.  But there was something about their positioning, Akashi below him and Furihata straddling his thighs, and the location that did something to him.

Heat pooled between his legs as he remembered the last time they’d been in his office alone.

“Hey, Sei,” he interrupted whatever it was his husband had started to say.

“Yes, Kouki?”

“Remember that time I surprised you in your office and we, um, you know…?” He knew his face was red, but he had to keep going.  He couldn’t lose his confidence now.

“Yes,” Akashi answered, his pupils dilating. “How could I possibly forget?” He wrapped his arms around Furihata and pulled him closer.

“And remember how you couldn’t tell that I was trying to seduce you?” Furihata asked, fingers playing with the soft red hairs at the nape of Akashi’s neck.

“Yes.” His husband’s voice was low, sensuous.

Furihata bit his lip again, abusing the reddened flesh, but he pressed on.

“Can you tell now?”

Several things seemed to happen at once.  The entire room spun as Furihata suddenly found himself on his back, the papers and cookies gone from the desk just before he was placed upon it.  Then Akashi was on him, hot lips planting searing kisses down his neck.

“Sei…”

His suit jacket was gone, tossed onto the floor, followed by the plush coat Akashi had been wearing, leaving him in the jolly red jumper.

“Sei, wait-”

“Kouki,” he moaned against his skin, his expert fingers already unbuttoning his dress shirt. “Do you know how many times I’ve envisioned this happening?” he asked, voice deep. “How I’ve pictured you coming into my office and seducing me again?”

“Sei…”

“So many times I’ve sat here, staring at a contract, wishing it was you on my desk,” he said between kisses, his lips latching onto every available inch of skin as it was exposed. “Hot and naked, panting and moaning for me. Oh, Kouki-”

“Sei, wait!” He put his hands on his husband’s shoulders, pushing him back so he could look him in the eye.

“Kouki?” Akashi furrowed his brow. “I’m sorry,” he panted. “Did you not want-”

“I do,” Furihata corrected. “I want you so badly, Sei.”

“Then…?”

“Tonight, I,” he swallowed, feeling his confidence fading. “I was hoping…um…in the chair, I could…” He covered his face with his hands, his skin burning against his palms. “Ride you?” he finished, his words muffled.

“Excuse me?” Akashi honestly sounded like he hadn’t heard him. “Kouki, don’t hide.”

Fingers wrapped around his wrists, pulling his hands from his face.

“Kouki, look at me.”

“Sei, um.” He swallowed again, finally meeting his husband’s worried gaze. “Tonight, I’d really like to try riding you.” He said it in one breath, probably a bit too quickly, but he’d gotten it out.

“Kouki…” Akashi’s pupils were blown wide, his breath ragged. “Have you any idea how unbelievably sexy that is?”

“Um…a little?” he offered weakly. “But, I’ve been wanting to for a while and, um-”

“Then you shall have what you desire,” Akashi said, cupping his cheeks and brushing their lips together.  “Now,” he held a hand out, helping Furihata sit up on the desk. “How do you want me?”

“In the ch-chair, p-please,” he stammered and then cleared his throat. “And…naked.”

“Very well.” Akashi caressed Furihata’s jaw and traced a finger down his neck to the exposed skin of his chest. “As you wish.”

One might think that a man wearing a bright red pair of coveralls wouldn’t be able to make stripping sexy, but that person clearly didn’t know Akashi Seijuurou.  Even as he slipped the suspenders off his shoulders and let the heavy velour slacks drop to the floor, he looked unbelievably erotic.

Next Akashi removed his skin-tight white undershirt and, just as he reached for his dark red boxer briefs, Furihata stopped him.

“Kouki?”

“You can leave those on,” he said.

“Of course,” Akashi replied.

“And take a seat,” Furihata added.

As Akashi sat down in the large leather office chair, clad only in his undergarments, Furihata stood up, kicked off his shoes, and began to remove the rest of his clothing.

“I thought I was supposed to undress you,” his husband said with a pout.

“Oh, sorry,” Furihata apologized as he removed his shirt and pants so he, too, was only in his underwear.

“Kouki.” Akashi held his hands out, beckoning for him to return to his lap, but Furihata shook his head.  And, ignoring his husband’s confused expression, dropped to his knees in front of him.  “Kouki?” Akashi asked, eyes wide.

“I would like to do everything tonight, so…” Furihata reached up, his fingers slipping under the waistband of Akashi’s underwear. “Please let me take care of you.”

It wasn't that Furihata had never gone down on his husband before.  In fact, he’d done it quite a few times.  But, Akashi usually didn’t give him the chance.  The redhead loved spoiling him and was usually ready and raring to go before Furihata had a chance to reciprocate.

But tonight, he was in charge.  He got to feel each quiver of his husband’s thighs beneath his fingers as he mouthed his erection through the thin fabric of his underwear.  He reveled in every sudden intake of breath and rock of his hips.

“Sei,” he moaned as he freed his length, taking the head into his mouth and giving a gentle suck.

“Kouki…”

“You’re so hard,” he marveled, licking a stripe up the underside. “So hard for me…”

“Of course,” Akashi gasped out, one of his hands coming to rest atop Furihata’s head. “You drive me crazy.” His fingers slipped into his hair, gripping the strands gently.

“Sei…” Furihata opened his mouth and took as much as he could.  He wasn’t nearly as good as Akashi, but he tried his best.  Swallowing around him, swirling his tongue over the tip, and using his hand to pump what he couldn’t fit into his mouth.  And, if Akashi’s soft pleas and moans of his name were anything to go by, he was doing a good job.

“Kouki…stop…”

Furihata released him with a pop, wiping his lips on the back of his hand.

“Sorry, I overdid it,” he apologized, inwardly proud that Akashi had almost lost it from his mouth alone.

“You’ve grown quite talented, Kouki,” Akashi breathed.

“I only did what you do to me,” Furihata admitted a little bashfully.  It’s not like he sat around at home practicing with cucumbers or bananas or anything.  Even if Takao kept harping on him to do so.

“Well, as with most things, you are amazing,” he husband said, brushing the back of his fingers along his jaw. “But, if you don’t mind, I’d very much like to be inside you, Kouki.”

A delicious shiver made its way up Furihata’s spine at the thought.  But then he froze, realizing he’d forgotten something very important.

“I don’t have anything,” he gaped, appalled at his own unpreparedness.  Then again, he hadn’t planned on seducing his husband until they were back at home.

“Bottom right drawer,” Akashi said.

Furihata looked up at him, shocked.  Did he seriously keep condoms and lubricant in his office?

“After last time,” he husband explained, cheeks pink, “I wanted to be prepared.”

“Oh.” He crawled over to the drawer and opened it, reaching inside.  He found an unopened box of condoms and a fresh bottle of lube, still factory sealed.  He wondered just when his husband had purchased it, but the red hearts on the labels led him to believe it was right after his last attempt at seduction.

“You were expecting this?” Furihata asked as he removed Akashi’s underwear and tossed them onto their pile of clothes.

“Not tonight, but,” Akashi reached down and cupped his cheek. “I was hoping one day you’d treat me to lunch again.” He winked and Furihata flushed.  He looked away, busying himself with opening the bottle.

“Is that so?”

“Mhm…” Akashi stroked his jaw. “Come up here, Kouki.”

“I have to prepare-”

“Won’t you let me?” the redhead asked.

“But you always do it.” Furihata stood up, shucking off his briefs and straddling his husband’s lap once more. “Let me,” he breathed against his lips as his own hand made its way behind him, one of his slick fingers rubbing against his entrance. “Oh,” he gasped at the feeling.

“Kouki…”

“This is…kind of weird…” He laughed breathlessly. “Are you watching, Sei?”

“I can’t take my eyes off you,” Akashi replied, lifting his hands to grip Furihata’s behind and spread him open.

“S-Sei…!” Furihata sucked in a breath, pulling away and accidentally slipping his finger inside. “Oh…” He pushed back against his hand, enjoying the intrusion, though the slight stretch was not enough. “Sei,” he pleaded, forgetting for a moment that it was his own hand working him open.

“Kouki…please, let me…” Akashi begged, the tips of his fingers brushing against his stretched opening. “Let me touch you.”

“Yes…” Furihata grabbed the bottle with his free hand and pressed it to his husband’s chest. “Hurry.”

He hadn’t relinquished control.  He just wanted to feel his husband’s fingers at his entrance, stretching him and preparing him.  He could still be in charge.

Akashi wasted no time, slicking up his fingers and sliding in along Furihata’s already inside him.  He immediately found his sweet spot, making Furihata arch his back and rut against him, his naked erection sliding along Akashi’s and causing delicious friction.

“Sei.” Furihata gripped onto Akashi’s arm with his free hand. “Sei…enough… _enough_ …”

“Not yet,” his husband whispered, breathing ragged. “I don’t want to hurt you.” He added a third finger and Furihata let out a long moan, dropping his head to rest on his shoulder.  His legs were shaking and his knees were sticking to the leather of the seat.

“Sei…please…” He removed his finger from inside himself and brought his hand down between them, gripping Akashi’s cock with slippery fingers. “I want this…I want you…inside.”

With a growl, Akashi pulled his fingers free and gripped Furihata’s hips, dragging him down and thrusting up against him.

He could have gotten off just like that.  His husband’s fingers digging into his skin with bruising force and his erection hot and hard in his hand.  But he didn’t want to.  Not yet.

“Can we?”

“Please,” Akashi released in a puff of air.

“Okay.” Furihata got back onto his knees and reached behind him, lining Akashi’s cock up with his now dripping entrance.  He eased himself down carefully, not wanting to overdo it a ruin everything by moving too quickly.  He welcomed the familiar stretch, letting his eyes slip closed as he took him in, only opening them when he felt his husband’s thighs brush his backside. “It’s in,” he whispered, not sure why, no one else was around.

“Kouki…” Akashi ground out through clenched teeth.  He looked like he was in pain.

“Sei, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” He released one of Furihata’s hips from his bruising grip and brushed his bangs from his eyes. “You’re just so tight,” he admitted, wincing.

“Oh, Sei, I’m sor-”

“It’s okay.” Akashi leaned forward, pressing his forehead against Furihata’s. “Just trying not to lose it too soon,” he explained, his breath coming out in harsh pants. “It feels amazing inside you.”

Furihata felt pride swell within him.  But he wasn’t done yet.

“I’m going to move. Is that okay?” he asked and Akashi nodded.  He took it slow, gripping onto his husband’s shoulders so he wouldn’t lose his balance.  With each thrust, he felt heat building inside him.  “A-Ah…” he moaned, blunt nails digging into Akashi’s skin. “This position…is… _wow_ …”

“Yes,” Akashi agreed, hands roaming over Furihata’s body before landing on his hips again, guiding his thrusts. “You look gorgeous from this angle.”

“Sei-”

“Well, you look gorgeous no matter wh-”

“Sei, stop.” Furihata buried his face in Akashi’s neck, his cheeks burning. “You’re embarrassing me…” he muttered against his skin.

“I’m sorry, Kouki.” Akashi reached up and rubbed his back. “I can’t help it. You’re just so beautiful when we’re moving together. I want to compliment you. Tell you how good you make me feel.”

“Me, too.” Furihata pulled back and looked him in the eyes, his breath hiccupping as he increased the pace, feeling his orgasm building.  “You feel so good, Sei. Make me feel so good.” He wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close so their bodies were flush, his own cock trapped between them. “Ah, Sei…I’m so close…”

“Me, too.” He gripped the back of his head, pulling him down for an open-mouthed kiss. “Kouki…oh, Kouki…we forgot the-”

“Come inside,” Furihata demanded before crushing their lips together again.  And then he lost it, the feeling of his husband’s release hot inside him sending him over the edge.  Pleasure blossomed in his gut as he came, his lover’s name falling from his lips.  “ _S-Seijuurou!_ ”

It took them both longer than usual to recover.  Furihata immediately felt the burn in his thighs, his muscles not used to the strenuous activity.  Next he felt the sticky mess cooling between them, which was much less pleasant than his sore legs.

“Kouki, you,” Akashi began, still trying to catch his breath. “You are…amazing.” He leaned forward and gave him a peck on the nose before moving to press a chaste kiss to his lips. “You’ve definitely earned yourself a spot on the Good List,” he teased, rubbing soothing circles into his back.

“Does that mean I get my present?” Furihata asked, playing along.

“Yes, but you have to wait until we get home.”

“Wait, you really got me something?” He blinked in surprise. “But you’re the one whose birthday we didn’t get to celebrate,” Furihata argued, giving a little shiver at the end.  The office felt a bit chilly now that they weren’t overheated and the sweat on their skin was starting to cool.

“That’s true.” Akashi reached down and grabbed his Santa jacket, putting it over Furihata’s shoulders and holding him tight. “But it’s also Christmas.”

“Fine,” Furihata conceded. “But I get to give you your gift first.”

“You mean…this wasn’t my present?” Akashi asked, glancing down at where they were still connected.

“No.” Furihata rolled his eyes. “I got you a real present, too.”

“Really?” He breathed against his ear, his warm breath stirring the hair just above it and tickling his skin.  “Though, I wouldn’t mind another round just like this.”

“Well,” Furihata began, his cheeks tinting. “That can be arranged, as well.”

“You are too good to me, Kouki.”

"That? Coming from you?" Furihata teased, but then he kissed him again. “Merry Christmas, Sei.”

“Merry Christmas, Kouki.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, these two!! I haven't written them doing the do in so long! (Though most of the fic was just the Furi Show)
> 
> Again, I hope you enjoyed it, Niri~ Thanks for always being supportive and amazing!! ♥
> 
> Let me know what you think and hit me up on tumblr [@jubesy](http://jubesy.tumblr.com)!  
> Or check out my NSFW tumblr [@xxxjubesy](http://xxxjubesy.tumblr.com)~


End file.
